Three Days
by Sanosuke-1
Summary: Neji and Sakura can't help but love each other everyone knows it but some people are not happy with the pinkhaired medic nin, nor the genius Byakugan wielder. In just three days the two will be tested in their love like never before. NejiSaku


I've been procrastinating, ughhh I seemed to fall into this slump, it was freakin' wonderful, so to make it up to my readers who want me to update my other stories I'm here to apologize and offer this piece of beautiful but odd work as a peace offering. I'm trying to work on the others I'll get around to it or...something...yeah.

As Shikamaru would say "How troublesome"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any characters connected to him.

* * *

"The ceremony's in a three days" she didn't ask him to specify what kind of ceremony, she understand perfectly.

"Do you want to go?" she questioned but didn't look at him from forming the rice for the onigiri. He watched her, mulling over his answer

"No…" wanting to say more but not sure what. Pausing and letting the silence thread through the apartment.

"Are you sure?" she had a practical nonchalant air of studious carelessness, running his tongue over the edge of his teeth as he stood in the doorway.

"Very" the answer came slowly and with a sigh, wiping her hands and turning to appraise him. Languidly leaning back on the white counter and supporting herself with bent elbows.

"We can go…" she trailed off herself this time in hesitation of what he wanted. The quirk at the corner of his lips emboldened her to step forward and study his face, looking….looking.

Looking for something.

He let her and took the time to study her own features under the florescent light of the kitchen, sky outside streaked a smoky purple with wilted red and blue shot through on the horizon, dark enough that lights were necessary to not make moving around difficult.

"She doesn't like you" he said slowly

"Your uncle does" she reminded gently and raised recently washed hands to trace his pale skin, his eyes flickered half-closed at the familiarity. They'd been living together for two years they knew each other better then themselves.

"He's not the Head any more" she could hear the capital in the word and trailed her fingers with blunt rounded nails along the side of his face, circling around his pearl eyes and pressing gently into his temples.

He felt the slight ache where he was hit in the jaw on his latest mission fade and disappear.

"You still see him as" she pointed out moving past his temples to his hitae-ate-less forehead, tapping the unblemished skin there.

He gazed at her with half-lidded colorless eyes and said nothing

"Since the _juin_ was removed" she reminded him and dropped her hands to his shoulders, stepping on the tips of her toes to gain height on his taller frame, placing a chaste close-lipped kiss on the spot.

He didn't rub it subconsciously like he used to, instead sliding his arms around her to bring her close and share their body heat. The apartment wasn't cold but there was comfort and safety in sharing someone else's body heat. He wanted comfort right now, he hated indecision, her sweet fragrance made the pressing thoughts bouncing unendingly in his thoughts still.

"Hinata's going" he mused to himself but waited for her words

"Can't dislike your sister" she agreed with him flashing a smile to his startled look

"No…can't dislike your sister" he echoed her words and lowered his lips to hover over her cheek. She tilted her head back to keep emerald eyes on him.

"Or your cousin" he nodded distractedly at her words and trailed a not-so-chaste kiss down her cheek to the corner of her lips. Feeling her draw in a shuddered breath and tangle her arms around his back, slanting her head the last bit to touch her lips with his.

Twisting a strong hand thorough cherry-pink locks, swallowing the gasp that came with domineering lips. Biting down on his lower lip, she gave back as good as him, fisting hands in the white hakama top.

"Should we?" she panted out when they parted for a quick breath before crushing lips together again in a frenzy of arousal and affection.

"I'll…think ab-" cutting off the last word with a hoarse groan when she nibbled on his ear lobe, releasing a shuddering breath

"About it" he finished.

No words passed between them the rest of the night, communicating only in lavish moans and panting breaths of pleasure. Night passed its pallid face through the sky in an arc following ancient paths, as the two in the bed tangled together with slick limbs and burning desire.

Caresses stroking heat through the most intimate parts of their bodies, clasping their hands together knotting fingers, as pink and darkened cinnamon swirled like a maelstrom together. Only to land gasping upon each other running cursory fingers on sweat-slicked skin in familiarity of cherished love with each other. Eyes gleaming in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Watching her sleep with a gentleness in his pearl eyes unknown to those who didn't know him outside of missions and work. Murmuring an incoherent word and rolling to her side facing him. Laying back, the warm sheets cocooning him with heat as his eyes flicked lazily over the white ceiling.

"We'll go" he sighed half-heartedly tightening his fingers in her own, the slender digits interlaced with his.

* * *

So it was a little odd neh! It'll be three parts THREE I can promise the next one next Saturday can promise that at least. I'm going to go train until I drop now. Chow! 


End file.
